


To the robin on the window ledge

by firewoodwander



Series: for the discord, from the discord [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewoodwander/pseuds/firewoodwander
Summary: Woken by birdsong and the bright light of winter outside his window, Wolffe sighs and shuffles to tangle his legs with those of the sweet thing in his arms. Comet’s chest rises and falls with his gentle breathing, his skin warm and soft as Wolffe cuddles him close under the covers, and his fingers cling to Wolffe’s arm as if there’s any chance he’d ever let go.
Relationships: Comet/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: for the discord, from the discord [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017124
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	To the robin on the window ledge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Parkkrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You're Something else](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433793) by [Parkkrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys). 



> Gift 1 for the [Clone Haven server](https://parkkrys.tumblr.com/post/638592003023716352) gift exchange! Kris, I think you were veery brave letting me free on your wonderful AU (even if you didn't know it was me). I really, really hope I delivered and didn't just get carried away ':)

When Comet slips back into wakefulness, he finds himself tucked under the most beautiful feeling of comfort and warmth he could imagine. In his sleep he’s managed to curl around and cling to a familiar arm wrapped around his middle, holding him, hugging him like an over-large pillow, and now he sighs and runs his hand along sleep-warmed skin, through Wolffe’s fur and over scars, up to reach his shoulder. Wolffe stirs behind him, his arm tightening and pulling him into the hot curve of his body, and Comet splays his fingers as he turns his head, stretching his spine languidly.

“Good morning,” he murmurs. Wolffe groans quietly and pulls him in, cradled closer again against his bare chest. Comet laughs. “Mm hm, hello to you too.”

Wolffe smiles and combs his fingers gently through the ends of Comet’s long and curly hair. When he replies his voice is low, affectionate, and so soft like it nearly never is when they’re fully awake.

“Merry Christmas, Starboy.”

Comet gasps. “Merry Christmas!” Suddenly bright and energised, he turns in Wolffe’s arms and leans up to flutter kisses over every inch of him he can reach, persisting amidst half-hearted protests until Wolffe snorts and stops him with a kiss to the cheek.

“Your phone’s been lighting up all morning,” he tells him fondly, brushing his thumb under the corner of Comet’s eye. Comet sags at the thought of leaving the circle of Wolffe’s embrace—or even just turning over again, really, he’s  _ comfortable _ here—and is pleasantly surprised when the offending phone is dangled in front of his face without him needing to move an inch.

“Wooley!” he murmurs gleefully, swiping open his messages and showing Wolffe the picture he’s been sent. Today is breakfast in bed from Boil, it seems, though that’s secondary to the unbearably smug way Wooley’s stretched between his two doting boyfriends as he takes the picture, both of them with fingers intertwined and eyes only for each other and their third.

Comet taps out an excited reply before holding out his arm to take his own photo, dropping a kiss to Wolffe’s shoulder when he only gives a token grumble. 

“I love you,” he says, once he’s seen to the rest of his notifications and clicked his phone off again. He winds his arms around Wolffe’s neck and buries his face beside them. “I love you  _ so _ much.”

The hand leaves his hair to be able to wrap both huge arms around Comet’s waist, scruff grazing his chin when Wolffe turns to kiss his cheek and ear. “You have no idea how much I love you too.”

Comet smiles. His chest is bubbly with excitement, with gratitude, with his barely-contained adoration. He snickers. “I think I do a little bit.”

Another snort and Wolffe lets him pull away to look down at his face again. “Smartass,” he says. “Cody texted. Says he and that chakaar send their best.”

“Alpha is  _ nice,” _ Comet reminds him. “They even sent us a card. You know he’s probably the only reason—”

“I know,” Wolffe cuts him off gently. “I know, it’s just…”

“That’s your little brother.”

“Yeah.” Wolffe falls silent for a moment. Comet watches his eyes, one brown and one pale ivory, go distant for all of a few seconds before snapping back to meet his gaze. “And the damn man should know better than to be going after my brother.”

With a giggle, Comet finally works up the strength to tear himself away from his favourite place on earth and roll out of bed. He’s not worried about Wolffe’s slightly antagonistic relationship with Alpha—they always end up chatting over a drink or two in the end, anyway. 

He pulls his jeans off the chair in the corner and wanders over to the wardrobe to pull out a fresh top, stretching out his arms and rolling his neck as he goes. 

“Come on,” he says over his shoulder, to where Wolffe is propped up enticingly on his side among the sheets and is watching him with appreciation. “I was promised we could make pancakes for breakfast before we leave.”

The turtleneck stretches over his shoulders and settles loosely under his jaw, just about perfect for hiding the numerous marks and bites he’s far too proud of to mask or soothe. By the time he’s pulled his jeans and socks on and is brushing his hair, ready to tie, Wolffe has grunted and pulled himself out of their nest to wander out and plaster himself to Comet’s back again.

“Wolffe,” he grins to their reflection in the bathroom mirror. “Wolffe, baby, I can’t move.”

“Good,” Wolffe tells his neck. “Keep you here forever to hold and cuddle and spoil.”

“Brush your teeth,” is all Comet tells him when he tries to kiss his way up to his lips. He wets their brushes and hands Wolffe his, amused when he doesn’t even bother with toothpaste before he shoves it in his mouth, and happy to regain full movement to finish tying off his braid when he does. Wolffe wastes no time once they’re done, chasing Comet’s mouth and staggering all the way back to the bedroom with him. 

Comet smiles and kisses him once, twice, cheeky and lingering things, before thwapping him in the side with a jumper. “Put some clothes on, I want Christmas pancakes.”

“Yes dear,” Wolffe concedes. “And you can check to see if Santa ate those cookies while you’re there.”

Comet blushes and fiddles with the corners of his phone. The screen lights up to show a number of interesting emojis in the preview of Wooley’s reply, along with the first few words of a horribly rude song from Sinker. He smiles, bashful, when Wolffe looks over again.

“Thank you,” he says eventually. It’s a loaded statement, filled with things he doesn’t really know how to say, or when to say, but he thinks they might come across anyway, especially with the way his boyfriend’s face softens.

Finally dressed, Wolffe comes back to stand in front of him. He slides his hand over Comet’s cheek, his fingers curling behind his ear, and watches him with emotion enough to make tears threaten to well behind Comet’s eyes.

“Starboy, if there’s something I can give you, something I can do for you, especially as harmless as a few cookies on a plate, I won’t hesitate to make it happen.” Comet ducks his head and Wolffe lets him, lifting his other hand to hold Comet’s face between them like something precious. “I love you. You give me so much and I have… Not a lot to offer in return. Of course I’ll look after you, my cyare, of course I want to make you happy.”

“You being with me makes me happy,” Comet argues quietly. “And even if you were right, you’re more than enough just by yourself.”

Wolffe smiles and tilts Comet’s head back up to kiss him slowly, softly, and oh so sweetly. His lips are a wonder against Comet’s, never failing to flare golden warmth through his chest and down through his navel, always so loving and heated. Comet sighs and leans against his chest, hands at Wolffe’s hips and fingers hooking through his belt loops. 

Wolffe breaks away quietly and rests their foreheads together, brushing the tips of their noses and smiling. “Think of it as an extra Christmas present from me to you.” 

Comet bites his lip and nods before drawing away. Wolffe grins and pats his backside as he passes to get the door, holding it open and following him through in a suspiciously good mood.

“Come on, breakfast pancakes, and then we can open that huge box Rex and Boba and the twins sent.”

With a click of his tongue Comet rolls his eyes and looks back teasingly over his shoulder. “You’re just hoping it’s a few sets of those new Lego bombers and gliders lines, aren’t you?”

“And what if I am?” Wolffe defends. “I get to have fun, you get to have a few hours of peace and quiet, everyone’s happy.”

_ “I _ get several hours of you rambling about planes. Not that I’m complaining, you’re very interesting, but don’t fool yourself into thinking you can behave with that much enabling.”

“Now that is blatantly false, I am  _ not _ that bad—”

“Wolffe, we can’t even get through a full movie without you telling me something or other about the engine or propellor or fuel lines of the model they’re using…”

When Wolffe flicks on the switch that lights up the decorations in the living room, Comet can’t help but grin like a small child seeing it all for the first time all over again. There’s something about all the glitter and colour and light and the snow on the window sills that he can never get over, that makes him giddy every time he has the time to look around and take it in. 

He leans back into Wolffe’s chest as they stand in the doorway, safely ensconced in his arms once more, and wonders how he ever got so lucky in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here on [tumblr!](https://firewoodwander.tumblr.com/)


End file.
